Concepts/Winx Club
Development Stages |-|Magic Bloom= An animated pilot episode called "Magic Bloom" began production in 1999 and was finished in 2001. It was test-screened in 2002. In a video interview, Iginio Straffi said that the pilot cost €100,000 to make, but he was very unsatisfied with it. Character Design Magic Bloom had earlier character designs that did not make it into the final production. Winx *Flora wore glasses and had purple hair. *Musa was intended to have short green hair and green eyes. *At the Lucca Comics & Games convention in 2018, the pilot's transformation sequences were shown. It revealed that the Winx members' names were the same, except for Stella, who was supposed to be named "Sasha". Bloom01.jpg Stella01.jpg Flora1999200001copia.jpg Musa01.jpg Tecna01.jpg BetaBloomTecnaCivilMB.jpg BetaPijamaBloomMB.png StallaCasualBetaMB.png BetaPijamaStellaMB.png FloraCasualBetaMB.png MusabloomstellaAntes.jpg MusaCasualBetaMB.png TecnaBetaMB.png BetaPijamaTecnaMB.png MB 1.jpg MB 2.jpg MB 3.jpg 3EA23869-E627-4F6A-89C5-F73795B5C2FD.jpeg Trix and Knut The Trix wore outfits that resembled their ancestors' outfits. Most noticeable is the similarity of Icy's outfit in the pilot with Belladonna's final outfit, with her cape collar just like Belladonna's, which has been used in some promotional artwork. More coming soon... TrixBetaMB.jpg Beta_de_KnutMB.jpg Miscellaneous Videos Winx Club - Magic Bloom 2001||The Trailer Of "Magic Bloom" Magic Bloom (Winx Club) Season 1 - Clip 1 & Clip 2 PLOT!|Pilot + Clips 'Magic Bloom' Transformations (Winx Club Prototype)|Transformation sequences Photos IMG_2171.JPG|Icy Concept: Magic Bloom IMG_2178.JPG|Possible Alfea Concept: Magic Bloom IMG_2177.JPG|Possible Alfea Concept: Magic Bloom IMG_2384.JPG IMG_2385.JPG IMG_2386.JPG IMG_2387.JPG IMG_2388.JPG IMG_2414.JPG IMG_2413.JPG |-|Winx, Just Fairies= The name of the show was changed to "Winx, Just Fairies" in 2002, while the first season was in production. Official Synopsis They are smart, they are stylish, they are magic... they are THE WINX! ''-Pilot available'' ''-Multi-layered show with elements for both boys and girls'' ''-Action sequences, attitudes and displays of power, strength and magic for boys'' ''-Fashion, friendship and lots of music for girls'' ''-Wit and humor will also lace this newest offering on the animation." IMG 2172.JPG|Production Image #1 IMG_2401.JPG|Production Image #2 IMG_2396.JPG|Logo |-|The Winx= On some storyboards, the title of the series is "The Winx" (stylized as "The WinX"). Deleted Scenes |-|Season 1= There were some deleted scenes of Season 1 that were available to watch: *The scenes of the Winx's transformation. *The scenes of the Specialist fight against an octopus-like monster. Noticeably, there were some changes in comparison to the finalized Season 1: *Bloom was intended to transform by spinning. *Flora's final pose included an transparent embossed four-petaled flower on the background. *Stella's final posing background was altered. *Stella's Winx had a brighter range of color. *The Specialists seemed to use phantoblades only. *The phantoblades was intended to only be glowing, not glowing and translucent. Bloom's transforming.png Flora prototype pose.png Stella Prototype Pose.png the specialists.png fighting scene cut.png Deleted Scene - Trix & Solaria Sceptre.png |-|Specials= There were some deleted scenes of the Specials that were available to watch: *Bloom winking to the viewers. *A possible deleted part of Aisha's Magic Charmix. Bz173qH_JSw.jpg asPI1kb4c8o.jpg |-|Season 5= There were some deleted scenes of Season 5 that were available to watch: *The Harmonix transformation with its original song. *A scene from Flora's Harmonix transformation. *The Winx's pre-clothing in the original 3D Sirenix transformation was made of white energy rather than colored energy. *Bloom's original 3D Sirenix transformation background was more colorful and had more graphic effects. |-|Season 7= There were some deleted scenes of Season 7 that were available to watch: *The scenes where Bloom is sitting at Alfea feeling sad. *The scenes where the Winx are seen flying in their dinosaur costumes. *The scenes where Brafilius is using his hat to attack the Winx. *The scenes where Stella is seen dodging Brafilius' attack and Bloom attacking Brafilius. 4B50fWYSSgE.jpg S1mMXB-LVRI.jpg 7h7Ex9aS1jY.jpg |-|Season 8= S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -1.jpg S8 Teaser - First Look - S8 Casual -2.jpg S8 Trailer - Deleted Scene.png Character Design |-|Winx Club= Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli.jpg Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Stella.jpg Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Musa_and_Tecna.jpg Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Flora.jpg Layla-concept-art 2003-2005.png |-|The Trix= Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Trix.jpg |-|Specialists= *'Sky:' Originally, Sky had different physical appearance and a different outfit. *'Riven:' Originally, Riven had a physically change, his hair appeared to be longer as Palladium and Helia, a different physical appearance and a similar suit of Sky in Season 3. *'Timmy:' Originally, Timmy's hair was short and had short spikes, he wore a pair of round glasses, a shirt with long sleeves, bag, boots and a short Bermuda. *'Helia:' During the opening sequence of Season 2, Helia has a brief appearance of wearing a red shirt and red shoes with gray pants. Specialists Concept Art.png|The Concept Art of Sky, Riven and Timmy. Helia - Season 2 Prototype Opening.png Helia Prototype.jpg |-|Season 4= Roxy Originally, Roxy's eyes were yellow and her long-sleeve top was cyan instead of sea green. These were later changed, however, they can still be seen in some scenes in the finalized series, such as in "The White Circle" or in the opening scenes of Season 4. Roxyconcept1.png Roxyconcept2.png Concept-art-roxy-city-girl 3957983-XL.png Concept-art-roxy-city-girl 3957984-XL.png Others Tecna, Stella & Roxy - S4 Concepts.jpg|Tecna, Stella and Roxy Musa - S4 Concepts.jpg|Musa Aisha - S4 Concepts.jpg|Aisha IMG_2645.JPG|Flora IMG_2644.JPG|Bloom IMG_2643.JPG|Couples IMG_2280.JPG|Mark Concept IMG_2281.JPG|Morgana Concept #1 IMG_2583.JPG|Morgana Concept #2 IMG_2282.JPG|Morgana Concept #3 IMG_2582.JPG|Morgana Concept #4 IMG_2584.JPG|Morgana Concept #5 IMG_2283.JPG|Aurora Concept #1 IMG_2284.JPG|Aurora Concept #2 |-|Season 5= xdWLofkpqUM.jpg gVoHQoCALo4.jpg _R4P2g6GdrM.jpg j-hjYOeFKsA.jpg cWJ66rcr8DY.jpg |-|Season 6= *The Winx's sixth season civilian outfits are different compared from the prototype outfits seen from the Season 6 trailer. Flora S6 Trailer 2.png|Flora Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Stella S6 Trailer 2.png|Stella Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Musa & Riven S6 Trailer.png|Musa Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Bloom, Tecna & Aisha S6 Trailer.png|Bloom, Tecna & Aisha Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. The Winx S6 Trailer 6.png|All the Winx Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. The Winx S6 Trailer 8.png|All the Winx with Daphne Season 6 Prototype Civilian Outfit. Thoren Season 6 Concept Art.jpg|Thoren's concept art. IMG_2213.JPG|Hagen Concept |-|Season 8= Winx 8 - Prototype Civilian.jpg Winx 801 - Prototype Version.png Your Style - Issue 10 (2019) - Stella S8 Prototype Casual.jpg Your Style - Issue 10 (2019) - Musa, Flora, Tecna S8 Prototype Casual.jpg |-|Movies= Magical Adventure Movie 2 - Domino maids - Concept.jpg|Domino Maids 1 Movie 2 - Domino maids - Concept - 2.jpg|Domino Maids 2 IMG_4022.PNG The Mystery of the Abyss IMG_2682.JPG IMG_2683.JPG IMG_2684.JPG IMG_2685.JPG IMG_2686.JPG IMG_2687.JPG IMG_2688.JPG IMG_2689.JPG |-|Others= Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Codatorta_and_others.jpg Winx_Club_by_Simone_Borselli_-_Griselda_and_Faragonda.jpg Gothic Model 612 - Concept Art.jpg|Gothic Model's Concept Art Adquistes' citizens.jpg|Adquistes' citizens IMG_2278.JPG|Downland Citizens Flora Concept Drawing w/ Inspiration.PNG|Flora Concept IMG_2382.JPG|Stella Concept IMG 2422.JPG|Flora Concept #1 IMG_2423.JPG|Flora Concept #2 IMG_2424.JPG|Flora Concept #3 IMG_2425.JPG|Bloom Concept #1 IMG_2426.JPG|Tecna Concept #1 IMG_2427.JPG|Tecna Concept #2 AKy9-AQLTBc.jpg h7lkjLZLnGc.jpg Ie7VtdIG0sw.jpg kbsis9WPypY.jpg NZZueUiIU74.jpg SaQ6CG8227s.jpg se9xYuiXkGM.jpg Uz3gIRoJh8g.jpg WDKGD0EAJp8.jpg V9G_nAHdOg4.jpg 8mfmlZTqCPc.jpg Capocomico - Concept Art.jpg|Capocomico's Concept Art IMG_2641.JPG IMG_2649.JPG B7f8mQw7zyA.jpg IMG_2415.JPG|Possible Concept IMG_2416.JPG|Possible Concept IMG_3989.JPG 6WP3ASN7Njw.jpg 80Tw2o7AuVg.jpg C3YvfapSCvs.jpg g9YTvX_JtfY.jpg GIIB-GzIgIU.jpg gVqheKRILIo.jpg MdlW1mhvtEo.jpg oJ0BrcKpMV8.jpg Ru0IqObWpoI.jpg SJS_I1-sF5Q.jpg usALu8ot3qw.jpg WY8R0gTXPl0.jpg f5EN4D3XcXw.jpg 23TxzqeiptY.jpg D1CF699F-0A78-449B-A360-C0CF2B90D8A0.jpeg WCS - First Look of Bloom.jpg xxb2yogJGcw.jpg Fairy Couture My Fairy Tokyo -1.jpg My Fairy Tokyo -2.jpg Winx Rockmantix.jpg Magical Creatures |-|Underwater Creatures= *'Selkies:' In the planning stage, the Selkies have more similarities with the Pixies, with fish-like features, but were later changed. Selkies Prototype.jpg|The Prototype Version of the Selkies. |-|Legendarium= There are certain changes in the Legendarium: *'Children of the Night:' The vampires had pale skin and more demonic face. This may be the first concept of the Children of the Night. **The Children of the Night was going to be only three of them. *'Werewolves:' The werewolves in their prototype version had a darker color and thicker fur as seen in the Season 6 trailer. *'Ariadne:' Ariadne had another type of hairstyle, which was a ponytail with no bangs. Vampires - S6 Trailer.png|The Vampires In The Season 6 Trailer. Vampires.png|The Children of the Night as three. Werewolves S6 Trailer.png|The Werewolves in the Season 6 trailer. ADD.jpg|Different hairstyle. Vampire Boy (Season 6) Concept Art.jpg|Vampire's Boy Concept Art. Vampire Girl (Formal Concept Art).jpg|The formal concepts of the Vampire Girl. Vampire Girl (Formal Concept Art) - 2.jpg|The formal concepts of the Vampire Girl. Flying Basilisk - Concept Art.jpg|Flying Basilisk's Concept Art Gargantua - Concept Art.jpg|Gargantua's Concept Art Mummy - Concept Art.jpg|Mummy's Concept Art Sphinx - Concept Art.jpg|Sphinx's Concept Art Vampire 611 - Concept Art.jpg|Vampire's Concept Art WDHkR3ThUvw.jpg ASJngsgLj4E.jpg |-|Fairy Animals= Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Mavilla's Magic Tiger 702 - Concept Art.jpg|Mavilla's Magic Tiger (From Season 7) Concept Art Mavilla's Magic Tiger 703 - Concept Art.jpg|Mavilla's Magic Tiger (As a Kitten) Concept Art Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 2.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 3.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 4.jpg|Rabcon's Concept Art Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 5.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Fairy Animal 701 - Concept Art 6.jpg|Fairy Animal's Concept Art from 701 Swan of Infinity - Concept Art.jpg|Swan of Infinity's Concept Art AzlkTX5v5b4.jpg|Amarok's concept art #1 Yiy05HnHE7Q.jpg|Amarok's concept art #2 Amarok Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Amarok's concept art #3 Elas - Wild Magic - Concept Art.jpg|Elas' concept art #1 Elas Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Elas' concept art #2 Squonk Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Squonk's concept art Critty 708 - Concept Art.jpg|Critty's concept art #1 Critty Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Critty's concept art #2 Flitter Tynix - Concept Art.jpg|Flitter's concept art Frostbite - Concept Art.jpg|Frostbite's concept art Kemmy - Concept Art.jpg|Kemmy's concept art Occula - Concept Art.jpg|Occula's concept art IMG_3940.JPG |-|Other Creatures= Elemental - Concept Art #1.jpg|The Elemental's Concept Art #1 Elemental - Concept Art - 2.jpg|The Elemental's Concept Art #2 Mama Dinosaur - Concept Art.jpg|Mama Dinosaur's Concept Art IMG 2216.JPG|Trix Tricks Lions Concept Art #1 IMG 2217.JPG|Trix Tricks Lions Concept Art #2 3yOrbjyHZGo.jpg|Peg's concept art IMG_2279.JPG|Pixie Pets BvnlkxlTFcA.jpg Kiko Concept Art -1.jpg Kiko Concept Art -2.jpg Kiko Concept Art -3.jpg Kiko Concept Art -4.jpg Fairy Forms |-|Winx= In the early concept art, the Winx had bigger wings. The wings were in solid colors, instead of translucent colors. With the exception of Musa, who had noticeably changes in the first fairy forms, the outfits of the rest of the Winx did not change much: *There were two strips of cloth on two sides of Bloom's outfit. She also wore a dark blue legging. And instead of having two pieces, her outfit was in one piece. The collar was altered, the gloves were more puffed and tied by the ribbons at her elbows. There were yellow strings used to decorate the dress, which were connected to the jewel on her chest. Two more gold jewels attached to her boots, connected to antenna-like fabrics. The boots received the dark blue design on top of them. Her wings were in light cyan and white. *Stella's hair ties were blue instead of orange. Her headband was decorated with yellow spots instead of being solely blue. Her top was off-shouldered and stayed in orange color. There was a silver ring connected the top and the bottom. In the center of the bottom, there was a dark orange fabric, the rest of the bottom was decorated by orange and yellow triangles. Her armbands were longer and attached two yellow jewels. Her boots were shorter and also attached two yellow jewels. Her wings had one more leaflet and stayed in Bloom's wings' colors. *Flora's theme color was yellow/cream instead of pink. The dress was also more puffed. Her choker was in chartreuse-color while the flower/ribbon was spring green. Her gloves were also more puffed and resembled separated sleeves. She wore spring green high-heeled shoes, decorated by two matching strips and light green leaf-shaped fabric on each side. Her wings were in spring green and lime. *Tecna also had lime jewels not only on her helmet but also on her dress just like Bloom and her boots. The jewels near her ears were also lime green instead of cyan like in the present. The collar, sleeves and gloves were altered. There were two laser guns attached on her gloves. There were two yellowish green lightning-shaped antenna-like objects decorated her helmet and two light purple strips of cloth decorated her outfit. *Musa: ''Coming soon... Winx - Concept Art.jpg|All Winx Concept Art Winx Bloom - Concept Art.jpg|Bloom's Winx Concept Art Bloom Winx Concept.jpg|Another Bloom's Winx Concept Art |-|Enchantix= *'Bloom:' In the promotional artwork for Season 3, Bloom's Enchantix outfit color scheme was more elaborate than in the series, which ran from blue, green, yellow until pink. *'Aisha:' In the prototype version of Aisha's Enchantix, it is revealed that Aisha's hair was supposed to be longer and she had a different dress. **In the first half of Season 3, Aisha's Enchantix outfit consists of a frilly cyan strapless top decorated with magenta and yellow, a matching skirt, and banana yellow gloves. But, later in the second half of Season 3, her outfit changes to a spring green and pale pink color. *'Tecna:' In the planning stages, Tecna's Enchantix wings had lower limbs, but were later changed in the finalized series. However, it still can be seen in some scenes, such as in "Wizard's Anger". The likness of her wings with the lower limbs can be seen on her key to the Hall of Enchantments. Her hair were also noticeably longer. *'Stella:' Coming soon... Tecna-concept-art enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix Concept Art Tecna's below wings.png|Tecna's below wings Stella-concept-art 2006-2007.jpg|Stella's Enchantix Concept Art Flora-concept-art 2006-2007.jpg|Flora's Enchantix Concept Art Bloom-rough-concept-art.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix Concept Art Bloom Enchantix - Concept Art.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix Concept Art Layla-concept-art 2006-2007.png|Aisha's Enchantix Concept Art Aisha Enchantix - Concept Art.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix Concept Art Musa-concept-art 2006-2007.png|Musa's Enchantix Concept Art PY48HHlJYnk.jpg |-|Believix= When news about the release of the Season 4 was out, there is a picture of Winx, transformed into their Believix with small wings, different hairstyles and a more casual look, compared to the style seen in the series. Furthermore, it is noted that Sky and Helia had another civilian outfit. Winx Club - Season 4 Coming Soon.jpg|Old Version of Believix - Bloom, Stella, Musa and Flora Bloom Believix - Old VS New.jpg|Bloom Believix - Old VS New Believix - Concept Art.png|Winx's Believix - Concept Art Believix - Concept Art 2.png|Winx's Believix - Concept Art 2 Believix - Concept Art 3.jpg|Winx's Believix - Concept Art 3 f8s0LCfssSA.jpg|Winx's Believix - Concept Art 4 Flora's Prototype Believix.jpg|Flora's Prototype Believix Winx Believix - Concept Art.jpg|All Winx's Believix - Concept Art Tecna-concept-art believix.jpg|Tecna's Believix Concept Art Bloom 4 - Believix (Early Concept).png|Bloom's Believix - Early Concept Winx Believix - S4 Concepts.jpg Winx Believix - Concept Art 2.jpg Winx Club Season 4 Official Rai Nick Trailer 2011! 3-6 screenshot.png |-|Harmonix= In the early concept art, Harmonix had a gothic appearance with darker hair colors and lace leggings with ribbons wrapped around them. Sirenix concept.jpg|Harmonix Concept Art Sirenix - Concepts.jpg IMG_4002.JPG |-|Sirenix= Original IMG_2197.PNG|Sirenix Version 2, #1 IMG_2198.PNG|Sirenix Version 2, #2 Prototype Wings The prototype Sirenix wings, which can be seen in the Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss poster and the earliest trailer of Season 5, appeared as more pointed, in the shape of a stonefish's dorsal fin spines. The colors were also more vibrant. IMG_2180.PNG|Aisha Original Sirenix Wings IMG_2287.JPG|Tecna and Flora Original Sirenix Wings (Trailer #2) IMG_2289.JPG|Bloom Original Sirenix Wings (Trailer #2) IMG_2290.JPG|Bloom, Stella, Flora Original Sirenix Wings (Trailer #2) IMG 3248.jpg|Musa Original Sirenix Wings (Trailer #2) concept sirenix aisha.png|Aisha Original Sirenix Wings (Trailer #2) X7clqV_rYWs.jpg|Prototype Movie 3 poster emTPaXlguJ8.jpg Season 8 New - Sirenix S8.jpg Winx 8 - Sirenix Prototype Version - Turkey.jpg Others C4zALLa3YX8.jpg Aq3K34HCNok.jpg u6tmIkc1bqs.jpg Bc9USb6dNak.jpg SOPzRLMHqMs.jpg JwILFPCl99s.jpg dOmyzuy0Fq4.jpg|Bloom's concept Sirenix |-|Bloomix= Originally, the Winx's Bloomix wings were different, they would have a more appropriate appearance with the plot of locking the Legendarium with the appearance of a warrior. Their concepts were seen in the Season 6 trailer towards the end and in the Season 6 opening as well. Flora Bloomix S6 Trailer 3.png|Flora's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Aisha Prototype Bloomix.png|Aisha's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Musa's Prototype Bloomix.png|Musa's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Tecna's Prototype Bloomix.png|Tecna's Prototype Bloomix Wings. Bloom Bloomix S6 Trailer.png|Bloom's Prototype Bloomix Wings. |-|Mythix= Noticeably, in the promotion artworks as well as the 2D animation, Mythix is always related to the prototype/concept designs. This can be seen in "Winx Forever", in which Bloom's hairstyle is ponytail, while in the 3D animation (Legendarium World and transformation), her hair is untied. *'Bloom:' Shortly after the release of the Season 6 trailer, a YouTube User named "Winx Club Rus" uploaded an alternative version of Bloom's Mythix, in which the details were preserved attire but she wore a hairstyle similar to her Sirenix, her expression was more relaxed and her wings had much glitter and a bit color. **This was also noticed in the final episode of Season 6 when Selina noticed that Bloom was a few minutes away to become a fictional character. *'Flora:' In the prototype artwork of Flora's Mythix, a part of her hair was tied into two little ponytails and the rest of the hair was untied. The belt and ribbon on the belt were also altered in comparison to the final design. The flower on her hand was supposed to have vines and other features. The flowers on her hair also had the green leaves/ribbons. *'Stella:' In the prototype artwork of Stella's Mythix, her hair and her outfit were supposed to be in brighter yellow/gold shade and she had glitters and stars at the end of her hairs. Her boots were attached with two flowers on each side instead of one like in the final design. Her bangs, dress and boots were also slightly altered in design. *'Tecna:' Her bangs were designed to be shorter and the flower decoration on the right shoulder was supposed to be on her right chest. Her dress was also slightly altered in comparison to the final design. Bloom Mythix S6 Trailer 5.png|The First Version Of Bloom's Mythix Without Ponytail. Bloom Mythix - 2nd Version.jpg|The Second Version Of Bloom's Mythix With Ponytail. 2D Mythix Bloom.png|Prototype artwork of Bloom's Mythix 2D Mythix Stella.png|Prototype artwork of Stella's Mythix 2D Mythix Flora.png|Prototype artwork of Flora's Mythix 2D Mythix Aisha.png|Prototype artwork of Aisha's Mythix 2D_Mythix_Musa.png|Prototype artwork of Musa's Mythix 2D Mythix Tecna.png|Prototype artwork of Tecna's Mythix IMG_2701.PNG |-|Butterflix= *'Bloom:' In the prototype version of Bloom's Butterflix, she did not have a butterfly on her hair but a matching flower-like object, her wings were bigger and colorful and almost similar to her Mythix, her dress had more colors and her hair was long with braids and stayed in a simple ponytail, her arms wore a ribbon like in her Sirenix's, her shoes were also barefoot sandals, which were similar to her Enchantix's. Bloom's Prototype Butterflix.png|Bloom's Butterflix concept art. IMG_2276.JPG Bloom Butterflix - Concept (Pre).jpg|Bloom's Butterflix concept used by partners during the presentation of the seventh season of Winx Club. prBOcEv-8f8.jpg |-|Tynix= *'Musa:' In the early concept art, Musa has pigtails but later was changed into a ponytail. Tynix Prototype Version.jpeg|Tynix concept art. |-|Cosmix= Bologna Licensing Trade Fair, Bologna Children's Book Fair 2018 - New Transformation.jpg|First version Bloom's S8 Transformation - Nuremberg Toy Fair 2018.jpg|First version (Alt. version) Bloom's Season 8 Transformation - Thumbnail.jpg|Second version S8_New_Form.jpg|Second version (Alt. version) BLE - Winx Club Season 8 Transformation - Bloom & Stella.jpg|Third version NEW - WINX 8 AND 44 CATS.jpg|Third version Winx Club 8 - Bloom, Stella & Flora - New Transformation.jpg|Third version Winx Club 8 - Bloom, Stella, and Flora New Transformation 2.jpg|Fourth version Backgrounds |-|Schools= Alfea IMG_2310.JPG|Alfea Dorm IMG_2311.JPG|Wizgiz's Classroom IMG_2316.JPG|Wizgiz's Classroom IMG_2312.JPG|Palladium's Lab IMG_2319.JPG|Palladium's Lab (Destroyed) IMG_2314.JPG|Hallway (Bloom's Dream) IMG_2317.JPG|Kitchen IMG_2318.JPG|Library BaPWNX8lNEA.jpg scmuA2QXNzA.jpg IMG_2636.JPG IMG_3963.JPG IMG_3968.JPG IMG_3969.JPG IMG_3972.JPG IMG_3982.JPG IMG_4138.JPG IMG_4139.JPG IMG_4168.jpg IMG_4169.jpg Cloud Tower IMG_3965.JPG |-|Planets= Domino IMG_2402.JPG|Domino #1 IMG_2403.JPG|Domino #2 IMG_2404.JPG|Domino #3 IMG_2405.JPG|Domino #4 RKfnWSbKXnI.jpg vZ1xtzueBVQ.jpg IMG_3964.JPG IMG_4017.JPG IMG_4018.JPG IMG_4019.JPG IMG_4020.JPG Solaria -d3VmFGNTC8.jpg TXG__2-zoX0.jpg IMG_3973.JPG IMG 4171.jpg IMG_4159.JPG IMG_4160.JPG IMG_4174.jpg IMG_4175.jpg Linphea IMG_2303.JPG|City of Trees Melody IMG_3960.JPG|Musa's summer home. IMG_4133.JPG Zenith IMG 3966.Jpg IMG 3967.JPG IMG_4136.JPG IMG_4137.JPG IMG 4148.JPG IMG 4146.JPG IMG_4165.PNG IMG_4166.jpg IMG_4156.JPG IMG_4167.jpg IMG 4157.JPG XJ26FuDwKig.jpg 9vujpZOs3qM.jpg Earth IMG_2299.JPG|Oil Rig IMG_2298.JPG IMG_2297.PNG RNOSjOmlmSU.jpg IMG_3962.JPG IMG_4032.JPG IMG_4033.JPG IMG_4034.JPG IMG_4030.JPG IMG_4025.JPG IMG_4026.JPG IMG_4031.JPG IMG_4127.JPG IMG_4132.JPG kqYVLv6cx6o.jpg|Children of the Night's castle |-|Ocean= IMG_3974.JPG IMG_3975.JPG IMG_3976.JPG IMG_3977.JPG IMG_3978.JPG IMG_4125.JPG IMG_4128.JPG IMG_4129.JPG IMG_4130.JPG |-|Miscellaneous= IMG_3971.JPG IMG_3992.JPG IMG_3991.JPG IMG_3990.JPG IMG_4028.JPG IMG_4029.JPG IMG_4027.JPG IMG_4124.JPG IMG_4126.JPG IMG_4131.JPG IMG_4134.JPG IMG_4135.JPG IMG_4141.JPG IMG_4170.jpg IMG_4158.JPG IMG_4176.JPG rlLluc0xFn8.jpg 062BoMATRw0.jpg gJ4XM5oHvXw.jpg h6iML5hAAl8.jpg mbRP1TPn40g.jpg p4zKgwrngZ4.jpg v3cR-cJTm1g.jpg _qyBpO1C_vk.jpg 0l-EuvNLH1g.jpg 0OFpGQ7T3nE.jpg 1a0jg7NDoF8.jpg 1M8Ni7MbsCM.jpg 1NWF4WfFd34.jpg 1RgHclo-m30.jpg 1thowkG8l5o.jpg 3qMOqbUZLYo.jpg 3UIMvSyQcSo.jpg 04ThLGXrnpk.jpg 4Jif_kO1D00.jpg 4UNiSmJqLw4.jpg 7c9VkxhHNoM.jpg 7JkZ4dgBec4.jpg 7MrkLnf-1AY.jpg 7x3Q-WOKwaM.jpg 8W8bTOamsmM.jpg 9snEuubyUXA.jpg 63u5DPOau7Y.jpg 70u0jNnEtfU.jpg a27BKl6o36A.jpg a72yao3pnAg.jpg aneazFxK-QA.jpg b_Q4bDIgq1Q.jpg BmAITqlUn-Q.jpg BRIk1pMgkKY.jpg bulyDICSbvQ.jpg C5TJDODTolw.jpg ct2ChlfZofA.jpg CZoPM3jcwqc.jpg D_LBD8EMC0M.jpg d8eHAdPke9w.jpg DKIvYA58nvI.jpg dOzQYXUKrXI.jpg ds2B2rynWs4.jpg e9BztN5cTPY.jpg EjUbGm2BGEw.jpg EzRwB02UfEg.jpg F_X5VnExdvo.jpg fbFKAMdkfjc.jpg fBKB114eHJc.jpg FCGSR4aJs28.jpg Fgw_OY5sEY0.jpg FJCL_VyGWrs.jpg FM4t_GmGoHI.jpg FnEHF2lmCU4.jpg FpayM_UJDrU.jpg FV41N0YwrM4.jpg GAV2FCsB0qw.jpg GGKi4NmVYZU.jpg GN01bZeOouU.jpg h3xOrnOajsY.jpg H5hPgmiicJA.jpg HbMsn1XnGro.jpg HumuOIecIfw.jpg hYiH34_L7_4.jpg IIWMrNteup4.jpg iQCpga2TOrE.jpg IrmcU0CQpO0.jpg isbrrbqlrUg.jpg IWKN9_ti5g.jpg j91Sb13K3cY.jpg JiMzyVd_5o.jpg jnIBBaK6w0k.jpg KOKaKyZ8DNA.jpg kqv4BV7nLVE.jpg KrLmyuc2-K4.jpg L32VQ4f7c3Y.jpg LabcLmQ7Tdo.jpg LBLglvBgef8.jpg le49DDqBYQU.jpg LIyYVhEEisM.jpg lN0h4J3EJSw.jpg lnFcpVrHNgI.jpg Lq0o5ro7hSI.jpg lSUv4t3zUHk.jpg -lzMTLcimtE.jpg M2gqqR82Lwk.jpg MRRWH5Uqjhk.jpg MVVtcW58nOg.jpg mzUCApWn4g0.jpg NHOBbaYm13w.jpg nwM2IuBtq6Q.jpg o1NijWJypOE.jpg oA_gQfXYFZg.jpg oJg4B18XIOw.jpg OpIfkEEoom8.jpg OtLi1xHz1tg.jpg p02GE86r5bY.jpg pKc1CbliiYE.jpg pwE8vY6EoFc.jpg PwJ0n25KDm0.jpg Q3_sCTsaW-w.jpg QT5JpGnV3sI.jpg rdcXquP8NuE.jpg RstBPp7u7G8.jpg S3QrgqvROM8.jpg S9_5P5rx98w.jpg ShlDO30YrwE.jpg SiB0CQXR_LI.jpg sQKJSoCQ9jY.jpg t2DEVFrMGVo.jpg t4KD7BIGlPA.jpg -TgWQee6M3k.jpg ToZfPCF7fao.jpg U2H_HPgpAdw.jpg UhSixUSMcyw.jpg UKRt1oSmOew.jpg vhki51USiqw.jpg VqYLnUPm3XA.jpg Vu1hzCeqCnI.jpg XRrBXAay5EA.jpg Xxq6loXZOOY.jpg Y7r_JK2sPf8.jpg yaR_LgmXWhU.jpg yDonlyuxtl8.jpg YIRrPzjpTwY.jpg yJoKN4tRhNs.jpg Yo3R4uKYdqM.jpg Yvn9zH9Uo5Q.jpg zDS-4u0Qcs.jpg ZhtAIg0fDg4.jpg znA-rneVvDo.jpg ZvaPEqa8Twk.jpg zZZJOycJ9Lc.jpg Storyboard |-|Development Stages= The Winx IMG_2301.JPG IMG_2302.JPG |-|Season 1= u_FoUTA0B4w.jpg -fbH2vBdWJA.jpg |-|Season 2= IMG 2258.JPG IMG 2259.JPG IMG 2212.JPG |-|Season 3= Winx Club 3 - Storyboard Storyboard - Flora's Enchantix.jpg Storyboard - S3EP5 - 1.jpg Storyboard - S3EP5 - 2.jpg Storyboard - S3EP5 - 3.jpg IMG_2691.JPG |-|Season 4= Trailer Storyboard for Season 4 trailer done by Simone Borselli. Season_4_Trailer_Storyboard.jpg|Season 4 Trailer Storyboard Episode 3 Storyboard - S4EP3 - 1.jpg Episode 4 Storyboard - S4EP5 - 1.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 2.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 3.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 4.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 5.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 6.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 7.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 8.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 9.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 10.jpg Storyboard - S4EP5 - 11.jpg Episode 11 Storyboard - S4EP11 - 1.jpg Storyboard - S4EP11 - 2.jpg Storyboard - S4EP11 - 3.jpg Episode 22 IMG_3263.JPG IMG_3264.JPG IMG_3265.JPG IMG_3266.JPG IMG_3267.JPG IMG_3268.JPG IMG_3269.JPG IMG_3270.JPG IMG_3271.JPG IMG_3272.JPG IMG_3273.JPG IMG_3274.JPG IMG_3275.JPG IMG_3276.JPG IMG_3277.JPG IMG_3278.JPG IMG_3279.JPG IMG_3280.JPG IMG_3281.JPG IMG_3282.JPG IMG_3283.JPG IMG_3284.JPG IMG_3285.JPG IMG_3286.JPG IMG_3287.JPG IMG_3288.JPG IMG_3289.JPG IMG_3290.JPG IMG_3291.JPG IMG_3292.JPG IMG_3293.JPG IMG_3294.JPG IMG_3295.JPG IMG_3296.JPG IMG_3297.JPG IMG_3298.JPG IMG_3299.JPG IMG_3300.JPG IMG_3301.JPG IMG_3302.JPG IMG_3303.JPG IMG_3304.JPG IMG_3305.JPG IMG_3306.JPG IMG_3307.JPG IMG_3308.JPG IMG_3309.JPG IMG_3310.JPG IMG_3311.JPG IMG_3312.JPG IMG_3313.JPG IMG_3314.JPG IMG_3315.JPG IMG_3316.JPG IMG_3317.JPG IMG_3318.JPG IMG_3319.JPG IMG_3320.JPG IMG_3321.JPG IMG 3322.JPG IMG_3323.JPG IMG_3324.JPG IMG_3325.JPG IMG_3326.JPG IMG_3327.JPG IMG_3328.JPG IMG_3329.JPG IMG_3330.JPG IMG_3331.JPG IMG_3332.JPG IMG_3333.JPG IMG_3334.JPG IMG_3335.JPG IMG_3338.JPG IMG_3339.JPG Episode 24 Storyboard - S4EP24 - 1.jpg Storyboard - S4EP24 - 2.jpg Storyboard - S4EP24 - 3.jpg Episode 25 IMG_2458.JPG IMG_2459.JPG IMG_2460.JPG IMG_2462.JPG IMG_2464.JPG IMG_2465.JPG IMG_2466.JPG IMG_2467.JPG IMG_2468.JPG IMG_2469.JPG IMG_2470.JPG IMG_2471.JPG IMG_2472.JPG IMG_2473.JPG IMG_2474.JPG IMG_2475.JPG IMG_2476.JPG IMG_2477.JPG IMG_2478.JPG IMG_2479.JPG IMG_2480.JPG IMG_2481.JPG IMG_2482.JPG IMG_2483.JPG IMG_2484.JPG IMG_2485.JPG IMG_2486.JPG IMG_2487.JPG IMG_2488.JPG IMG_2489.JPG IMG_2490.JPG IMG_2491.JPG IMG_2492.JPG IMG_2493.JPG IMG_2494.JPG IMG_2495.JPG IMG_2496.JPG Miscellaneous Episodes Storyboard - S4 Random Eps - 1.jpg Storyboard - S4 Random Eps - 2.jpg Storyboard - S4 Random Eps - 3.jpg Storyboard - S4 Random Eps - 4.jpg IMG_2553.JPG IMG_2554.JPG IMG_2555.JPG IMG_2556.JPG IMG_2560.JPG IMG_2561.JPG IMG_2562.JPG IMG_2563.JPG IMG_2564.JPG IMG_2565.JPG IMG_2566.JPG IMG_2567.JPG IMG_2568.JPG IMG_2569.JPG IMG_2570.JPG IMG_2571.JPG IMG_2572.JPG IMG_2573.JPG IMG_2574.JPG IMG_2575.JPG IMG_2576.JPG IMG_2581.JPG IMG_2628.JPG IMG_2629.JPG IMG_2630.JPG IMG_2631.JPG |-|Season 5= Vlcsnap-2014-11-27-01h13m41s91.png|From episode 514 |-|Season 6= mx9yTr9VeI4.jpg IH1RBvNHBMg.jpg TA36eCShvk0.jpg JO7cHUuTc4w.jpg 1CVPysmWE8I.jpg zUhcY_DJrFU.jpg BMGCTAsNqWk.jpg 3HkeKPn46z8.jpg |-|Movies= The Secret of the Lost Kingdom IMG_2327.JPG Storyboard - Movie 1 - 1.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 2.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 3.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 4.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 5.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 6.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 7.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 8.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 9.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 10.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 11.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 12.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 (Musa) - 13.jpg Storyboard - Movie 1 - 14.jpg IMG_2694.PNG IMG 2750.Jpg Magical Adventure IMG_2324.JPG IMG_2325.JPG IMG_2326.JPG IMG_2331.JPG IMG_2332.JPG IMG_2333.JPG IMG_2334.JPG IMG_2335.JPG IMG_2336.JPG Storyboard - Movie 2 - 1.jpg Storyboard - Movie 2 - 2.jpg Storyboard - Movie 2 - 3.jpg Storyboard - Movie 2 - 4.jpg Storyboard - Movie 2 - 5.jpg The Mystery of the Abyss |-|Merchandise= IMG_2329.JPG|Winx Magica Harmonix Commercial IMG_2330.JPG|Winx Flower Princess Commercial IMG_2650.JPG IMG_2651.JPG IMG_2652.JPG IMG_2653.JPG IMG_2654.JPG IMG_2655.JPG Behind the Scenes |-|Season 3= Mistake_of_324.png |-|Season 6= WC 615 - Animation Stage - 1.jpg WC 615 - Animation Stage - 2.jpg WC 615 - Animation Stage - 3.jpg |-|Season 7= capture_008_10052015_221249_778.png capture_007_10052015_204542_413.png |-|Movies= The Secret of the Lost Kingdom 3txP_vn1mvM.jpg yHUhDFndy-E.jpg BTS - Bloom Enchantix - Movie 1.jpg BTS - Movie 1 - 1.jpg IMG_2605.JPG IMG_2602.JPG IMG_2608.JPG IMG_2609.JPG IMG_2610.JPG IMG_2611.JPG IMG_2612.JPG IMG_2613.JPG IMG_2614.JPG IMG_2615.JPG IMG_2616.JPG IMG_2617.JPG IMG_2618.JPG IMG_2619.JPG IMG_2620.JPG IMG_2621.JPG IMG_2622.PNG IMG_2623.JPG IMG_2624.JPG IMG_2633.JPG IMG_2634.JPG IMG_2635.JPG IMG_2637.JPG IMG_2667.PNG IMG_2668.PNG IMG_2669.PNG IMG_2670.PNG IMG_2671.PNG IMG_2672.PNG IMG_2673.PNG IMG_2674.PNG IMG_2675.PNG IMG_2676.PNG IMG_2677.PNG IMG_2681.PNG IMG_2680.PNG IMG_2695.JPG IMG 2750.Jpg IMG_2762.PNG IMG_2761.PNG IMG_3932.JPG IMG_3933.JPG IMG_3935.JPG IMG_3937.JPG IMG_3938.JPG IMG_3939.JPG IMG_3941.JPG IMG_3936.JPG IMG_4015.JPG IMG_4014.JPG IMG_4013.JPG IMG_4012.JPG IMG_4011.JPG 70LiGoyEHlA.jpg -OueQnwqQ3E.jpg Gz3E4bGzkrw.jpg Magical Adventure BTS - Movie 2 - 1.jpg BTS - Movie 2 - 2.jpg IMG_4024.PNG IMG_4023.PNG U2l7zO50IU4.jpg 7Yg4st1X720.jpg vfYiz6iNNpY.jpg Pre-Productions |-|Movies= The Secret of the Lost Kingdom cuh4_JeMhD8.jpg HyukLxOqCLc.jpg PiuRZrlToWs.jpg IMG_2596.JPG IMG_2597.JPG IMG_2598.JPG IMG_2599.JPG IMG_2600.JPG IMG_2601.JPG Winx Bloom.jpg |-|Others= JvklMu9pbJw.jpg|The unreleased mermaid special. Comics |-|Characters= Characters Design done by Pierdomenico Sirianni, Luca Bonessi and others. Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Darko_1.jpg|Darko Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Darko_2.jpg|Darko Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Mazakis.jpg|Mazakis Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Sargon.jpg|Sargon Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Sifelius_1.jpg|Sifelius Unknown Character Concept - Movie 2.jpg|An early Fairy Hunter concept for Issue 85 by Luca Bonessi |-|Covers= m0iBwbX4l70.jpg|Lineart for Issue 47: Pirate Island. piPHxg2SBGw.jpg|Lineart for Issue 87: The Fury of the Snow. IMG_2509.JPG|Rough sketch for Issue 89: Return to the Amazon. INJUHgDDmQo.jpg|Lineart for Issue 89: Return to the Amazon. IMG_2510.JPG|Rough sketch for Issue 100: The Stone of Memories. IMG_2593.JPG|Lineart for Issue 103: Winx Music Tour: Magic of the East. IMG_2511.JPG|Rough sketch for Issue 104: The Mirror of the Sea. Concepts - Winx Club Magazine & PopPixie.jpg |-|Pages= Among others, Pencils by Luca Bonessi, Pierdomenico Sirianni and Line art Rosa La Barbera. Season 2 #19: Monster on the Loose Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_19_Monster_on_the_Loose_-_1.jpg Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_19_Monster_on_the_Loose_-_2.jpg Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_19_Monster_on_the_Loose_-_3.jpg #21: The Shaab Stone Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_21_The_Shaab_Stone.jpg #24: Love Potion Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_24_Love_Potion.jpg #28: Witch Love Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_28_Witch_Love_-_1.jpg Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_28_Witch_Love_-_2.jpg Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_28_Witch_Love_-_3.jpg #29: Magic Tournament 4GYWP58aH-A.jpg Season 3 #33: Ghosts Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_33_Ghosts_-_1.jpg Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_33_Ghosts_-_2.jpg 7wtMLvbmp0E.jpg 8poWzKIqsFI.jpg #38: Musa's Enterprise 7umBa7Ph7o4.jpg #49: Love Betrayed Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_49_Love_Betrayed.jpg Season 4 #70: Ski Break ewT6Gjabv48.jpg #85: Bad Dreams 77T1_-oyN5o.jpg 0GaSzosoniU.jpg #100: The Stone of Memories IMG_2515.JPG Season 5 #104: The Mirror of the Sea IMG_2540.JPG IMG_2455.JPG IMG_2535.JPG IMG_2513.JPG IMG_2456.JPG IMG_2539.JPG IMG_2521.JPG IMG_2457.JPG IMG_2534.JPG IMG_2512.JPG #105: The Jaws of the Abyss IMG_2451.JPG IMG_2452.JPG IMG_2453.JPG IMG_2454.JPG #108: The Scream of the Banshee IMG_2522.JPG IMG_2520.JPG IMG_2541.JPG IMG_2523.JPG IMG_2538.JPG #109: The Threat of the Atlanteans IMG_2594.JPG IMG_2595.JPG IMG_2592.JPG #112: The Trap of the Trix IMG_2498.JPG|Page 12 IMG_2499.JPG|Page 14 IMG_2500.JPG|Page 15 IMG_2501.JPG|Page 17 IMG_2502.JPG|Page 19 IMG_2517.JPG|Page 21 IMG_2536.JPG|Page 22 - 1 IMG_2504.JPG|Page 22 - 2 IMG_2529.JPG|Page 24 - 1 IMG_2505.JPG|Page 24 - 2 IMG_2528.JPG| IMG_2503.JPG|Page 32 #114: Fairy Talent IMG_2524.JPG IMG_2532.JPG IMG_2525.JPG #115: The Last Dragon of Pyros Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_115_The_Last_Dragon_of_Pyros_p_22.jpg Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_115_The_Last_Dragon_of_Pyros_p_23.jpg Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Comic_115_The_Last_Dragon_of_Pyros_p_28.jpg #116: The Flute of the Shaman IMG_2531.JPG IMG_2542.JPG IMG_2518.JPG IMG_2514.JPG IMG_2544.JPG TBA Uf8tPGBU6w0.jpg x5dAwOVPe7g.jpg y2-K1HbcN_0.jpg IMG_2516.JPG IMG_2519.JPG IMG_2526.JPG IMG_2527.JPG IMG_2533.JPG IMG_2537.JPG IMG_2543.JPG IMG_2545.JPG IMG_2548.JPG IMG_2549.JPG IMG_2550.JPG IMG_2551.JPG IMG_2552.JPG IMG_2642.PNG |-|Miscellaneous= Designs done by Pietro Dichiara, Pierdomenico Sirianni, and others. Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Mazakis_Building.jpg|Mazakis Building Pierdomenico_Sirianni_-_Mazakis_Office.jpg|Mazakis Office IMG_2546.JPG kZK_mgVSHG8.jpg IMG_3256.JPG IMG_3257.JPG IMG_3258.JPG Concepts - Winx Club Magazine.jpg Books |-|Adventure Series= Blame on Shopping IMG_2557.JPG IMG_2558.JPG Winx Friendship IMG_2657.JPG IMG_2662.JPG IMG_2663.JPG IMG_2665.JPG Dolls |-|Odysea Explorer= Design for the "Odysea Explorer" collection by Silvia Ruggieri: "Clothes inspired to a sea adventure. White and blue stripes, golden buttons and anchor shaped jewels." jUID4AqTpzU.jpg r2zKnSZ9THs.jpg Asehlv6U1nU.jpg EOAMForgrqw.jpg Ipf_vfANpC4.jpg 7YPB8qBVNic.jpg |-|Charming Fairy= Design for the "Charming Fairy" collection by Silvia Ruggieri: "Clothes inspired to the sixties-chic pattern pied de poule. With a touch of color." 02mUVkza49U.jpg 8JbKsO-UEEg.jpg qrwYuUQ_sQ8.jpg boOCCXRCMGA.jpg ojELcPzVvzo.jpg Mg132cW3Giw.jpg |-|Fruits Summer Party= Design for the "Fruits Summer Party" collection by Silvia Ruggieri: "Clothes inspired to summer fruits and pool parties." kbFB09hgYHs.jpg ATHmWrrkFgU.jpg PrS-KJYWX8s.jpg xv8-pOJ6RMQ.jpg 6Niks5GJ7S0.jpg Silvia_Ruggieri_Fruits_Summer_Party_Collection_-_Musa.jpg |-|Others= IMG_2308.PNG IMG_2307.JPG IMG_2755.PNG IMG_2777.JPG|Daphne Limited Edition Concept IMG_2778.JPG IMG_3251.JPG IMG_3252.JPG IMG_3253.JPG IMG_3254.JPG IMG_3710.JPG|Unreleased Mythix dolls. IMG_3711.JPG|Unreleased Color Splash dolls. IMG_3712.PNG|Unreleased Pop Disco dolls. IMG_3713.PNG|Unreleased Musa and Tecna Harmonix dolls. IMG_3715.JPG|Unreleased Mythix dolls. IMG_3789.JPG MBT Package.jpg|My Bloom Tynix Prototype version. TFD.jpg|Tynix Fairy Diary Prototype version TFD2.jpg Tynix Fairy Diary Promo.jpg BT&E.jpg|Bloom Tynix & Elas Prototype version. BT&E2.jpg Tynix Fairy Diary Item.jpg Miscellaneous |-|Couture= IMG_2448.JPG IMG_2449.JPG IMG_2506.JPG IMG_2508.JPG IMG_2507.JPG |-|Games= Winx Adventure IMG_2323.JPG|Riven Character Model IMG_2321.JPG|Sky and Riven Character Models IMG_2322.JPG|Tecna Character Model IMG_2320.JPG|Bloom Character Concept (Oriental) Winx Bloomix Quest IMG_2763.JPG WCBloomixQuest - Sketch 1.jpg WCBloomixQuest - Sketch 2.jpg WCBloomixQuest - Sketch 3.jpg BQ9.jpeg BQ8.jpeg BQ7.jpeg BQ5.jpeg BQ4.jpeg BQ3.jpeg BQ2.jpeg BQ.jpeg BQ11.jpeg Winx: Bloomix Battle 5TuxQHxM438.jpg |-|Unknown= IMG_2752.PNG 4FBYMGdcqJw.jpg Premier Renzi visits Rainbow Concept.jpg 1C8140DB-6C03-4283-9B58-5EFF3D6B4705.jpeg Magic Alfea Tecna.jpg Concepts - Winx Club Merch.jpg Concepts - Winx Club Merch 2.jpg Concepts - Winx Club Magazine.jpg 07FB84C2-E732-4642-8859-74486E3C51C0.jpeg Trivia *So far, Charmix, Sophix, and Lovix are the only transformations without released concept art. *So far, out of all the prototype Bloomix wings, only Stella's were not fully seen. *The concept Sirenix wings can be found on the Daphne Limited Edition doll. Category:Winx Club Category:Media